


Kissing Her

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: Peko has been waiting patiently for him to kiss her. Fuyuhiko is hopelessly clueless. With some encouragement, will he finally manage to make a move, or are they both doomed to a future of awkwardly blushing at each other?One-shot of pure fluff.





	Kissing Her

* * *

 

“WHAT?! He hasn’t tried to kiss you yet?!” Ibuki exclaimed disbelievingly.

“He…has not,” Peko replied, eyes cast downwards trying to hide her embarrassment.

While she was generally uncomfortable discussing topics of romance, Peko felt completely clueless with her current circumstances. And her lack of experience with romantic relationships was certainly not helping matters. As a result, she found herself disclosing her worries to her fellow female classmates.

“Do not worry yourself, Peko! It will happen when it happens!” Sonia reassured her.

Hiyoko snorted loudly, “Geez, it’s been three months since she woke up…what is he, a virgin?”

“Hey now, there’s nothing wrong if he was,” Mahiru chastised Hiyoko gently.

Peko looked away silently, wishing this conversation never began as she felt her friends’ curious eyes turn to her at the topic of Fuyuhiko’s chastity.

There was a passing moment of silence before the girls accepted that they were not going to get any juicy details from the stoic swordswoman.

“He probably just wants to take things slow. After all, things are quite different between you two now, aren’t they?” Chiaki said, smiling warmly.

Peko felt her face warm. “Yes…”

Peko was never one who was good with words, particularly when such things were never necessary in her work with the Kuzuryu family. In fact, silence was reinforced. That and her skill with the blade.

However, waking up on Jabberwock Island after the events of the Neo World Program, she found herself in an environment where she no longer needed to be on constant guard. Although she was still unaccustomed to living in such a peaceful state, Peko was beginning to adjust to the constant presence of her classmates.

The dynamic with Fuyuhiko, on the other hand, was something she was still completely unfamiliar with. He had been by her side the moment she awoke from the simulation, supporting her through the physical therapy that she, and all her other classmates, had to endure in order to regain their strength. And while she had made tremendous progress over the past months, the psychological scars of what they all went through would take far longer to heal.

Perhaps that was what was holding him back. Peko knew that Fuyuhiko had suffered greatly watching her die. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her with a certain intensity, but never had the courage to ask him what was behind that look. She was only just getting used to calling him by his actual name, which he had _insisted_ on, giving her a ‘For fuck’s sake, Peko’ whenever she had accidentally referred to him as the young master. Old habits die hard.

Peko was grateful for the appearance of Hajime at the hotel lobby where the girls had been conversing. He waved at them, before turning and smiling to Chiaki, “Can I steal you?”

She nodded happily, standing up. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Peko. But let’s talk again. If you want,” Chiaki said softly. Peko gave a small nod in return, glad for the halt in conversation. As the other girls waved goodbye to the Ultimate Gamer, Peko felt a strange pang in her chest watching their interlinked hands as Chiaki and Hajime walked away.

* * *

“What the fuck is her problem?” Fuyuhiko frowned. He was referring to Hiyoko who he and Peko had passed during a walk along the beach, and who had politely yelled at him to get his shit together.

Peko felt her cheeks warm, but shrugged off his questioning gaze. Thankfully, it was not uncommon for the little dancer to be heard berating others over the smallest details that he did not demand an explanation.

Their walks had started as a way to help Peko regain the strength in her legs, but continued to be an evening routine even after she was able to walk unassisted. She always looked forward to this private time with him.

“You cold?” He asked, after a moment of silence. She turned slightly towards him, her eyes briefly glancing down at his hands which were in his pants pockets. She shook her head in answer.

They continued to walk in silence, but Peko could see him glancing at her from the corner of her eye. It was dusk by the time they reached her cottage. He always walked her back to exchange goodbyes.

They stopped at her door, and she paused expectedly.

“Well, good night,” he said, lingering.

“Fuyuhiko.”

“Hm?”

Peko stopped, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze. She was surprised with her nervousness.

“What is it, Peko?” Fuyuhiko asked curiously.

She cleared her throat, then looked at him directly.

“Do you still harbor romantic feelings towards me?”

Now it was Fuyuhiko’s turn to startle.

“W-What?” he spluttered, clearly caught off guard.

“Please don’t make me ask again,” she said, her face heating though she did not look away from his astonished expression.

“Peko…” He took his hands out of his pockets and they fell to his side. “ _Of course_ I do,” he murmured, his face softening.

“Is there a reason you haven’t…” she fumbled, now looking away “…is there a reason you don’t want to kiss me?”

The look of shock on his face almost made her smile if she had not felt so uncomfortably vulnerable in that moment.

His cheeks reddened as he gaped at her wordlessly.

_I am such a failure. So stupid. Why did I ask? Why, why, why–_

“I-It’s not like that!–” he finally choked out. “I…want to…obviously…but…”

He appeared to be struggling immensely with her question. His eyes darted to the ground, then back up to her face. “D-Do you want me to kiss you?”

“I believe I would,” she said bluntly, without hesitation.

Fuyuhiko stepped towards her, became more flustered, and just as suddenly as he had reached for her, he stepped back.

Peko watched his jerky movements, confused.

“ _Shit!”_ He swore, hands running through his short hair, frustrated.

She was immediately filled with regret. This was obviously not the reaction she had been hoping for. But then again, what was she expecting? That he was suddenly going to become inspired to profess his love for her? _Yes_ , her mind whispered mockingly at her.

But he looked so uncomfortable.

“Sorry…I’m fucking this up,” he managed to get out. “I-I’ll see you later.” And with that, he promptly turned around and practically ran out of her sight.

Peko blinked.

_Well. That went well._

* * *

“So you swore at her. Then ran away?” Hajime could not help but summarize with amusement.

“Shut up, bastard.”

“Wow, you’re worse with girls than I am!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

Fuyuhiko glared at him.

“Sorry Fuyuhiko. I think he’s right,” Hajime chuckled, which also earned him a dark look.

“Fuck you guys,” Fuyuhiko spat, getting up to leave.

“Chill out,” Hajime pulled him back into his seat roughly.

“Listen, she obviously wants you to kiss her. So…just do it?” Kazuichi offered helpfully.

“Thanks, I didn’t think of that,” Fuyuhiko fumed.

“You’re overthinking this. I know you’ve probably been waiting for this for awhile now,” Hajime empathized.

“Are you worried you’ll be a bad kisser? And she’ll decide she doesn’t want to be with you?” Kazuichi asked.

“…well, now I fucking am!”

“Good talk, we’re here for you man,” Hajime laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“ _Bastards_.”

* * *

Fuyuhiko was not at breakfast the next morning. Her heart felt heavy. She had really messed things up between them.

Chiaki kept asking if things were okay, but Peko could only shake her head in return. Even Hiyoko was throwing concerned looks her way.

“Peko.”

Peko looked up. It was Hajime. She had not even noticed his approach. She was so unsettled that she was not attentive to her surroundings.

He crouched down so they were eye-level and lowered his voice to a whisper, “He wanted me to let you know that he is okay…he’s just off running some errands. He thought you’d be worried.”

Relief coursed through her at this message, and she even managed a small smile. “Thank you, Hajime.”

He smiled back before giving Chiaki a quick squeeze on her shoulder and heading over to grab his breakfast.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Peko finally decided to head back to her cottage alone. Fuyuhiko had not appeared all day, not even for lunch or dinner. Despite Hajime’s morning reassurance, growing dread had slowly built up as the day passed. She had spent most of the day helping Akane and Teruteru restock the kitchen supplies, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for him.

He had rarely left her side since the moment she woke up, and she had not realized just how accustomed she was to his steadfast presence. His absence was becoming unbearably painful.

She paused on her way back to the hotel complex and headed for his cottage. _Please answer_ , she begged silently as she pressed the doorbell to his door. She waited for a few moments before her shoulders dropped dejectedly.

Peko wondered why she even bothered heading back to her cottage when she already knew she would get no sleep not knowing where he was. She was feeling so uneasy that she almost missed the note that had been posted on her door.

She reached for it instantly the moment she recognized her name scrawled in his handwriting.

_Meet me at the beach._

She frowned. _That’s it?_ Could he not have taken her there for their usual walk? Why was he acting like this?

Peko sighed, feeling the fatigue from worrying the entire day wash over her.

However, never being able to deny him anything, Peko headed to the beach.

* * *

Peko spotted him instantly, his silhouette painted against the backdrop of the sunset. As she drew nearer, she paused for a moment and blinked at the scene in front of her, brows furrowing in confusion.

There was a large blanket strewn down on the sand. A bouquet of flowers also caught her eye, but it looked like it had been positioned half-heartedly, as if the person who placed it had no clue what its purpose was for. _I wonder who gave him_ that _idea._

Fuyuhiko turned the moment he sensed her presence. For a moment, their eyes met and Peko felt her breath catch in her throat.

“Hey,” he said sheepishly.

“Hi,” she looked at him curiously.

“I…um…” he gestured pathetically at the display.

She watched him struggle. _How odd_. Usually it was _her_ who had difficulty figuring out what she wanted to convey.

“Okay…I’m _really_ fucking bad at this!”

“Bad at what?” Peko questioned with growing bewilderment at his behavior.

“I got you something!” he blurted out.

At first Peko thought he was going to present her with the flowers, but instead he reached for her hand. Warmth spread throughout her body from his contact.

“C’mere,” he gave her hand a gentle tug and she followed obediently.

He led her over to a large, rectangular-sized container that she had not noticed on her way down to the beach. Its contents were obscured by a thin blanket.

“This is for me?” Peko asked, mildly distracted by the warmth of his hand still in hers.

“Yeah, go for it,” he said nervously.

She grabbed a handful of fabric and tugged.

“Oh!” she let out a wondrous gasp.

The cloth fell to the side revealing a small furry animal that was gazing up at her curiously from within its roomy cage.

“It’s a cat,” he stated obviously. She could tell he was anticipating her reaction.

“C-Can I…?”

“Of course!” Fuyuhiko fiddled with the latch, knowing what she wanted.

Once he lifted the top screen carefully, Peko lowered her hand into the cage, taking caution not to startle the cat.

The cat eyed the intrusion suspiciously for a few moments. Peko held her breath as she watched it approach warily and sniff at her hand. The cat was a soft shade of gray with hazel colored eyes.

“It’s a girl. She’s about three years old. Picked her up at the farm. Well…I sort of had to bribe Gundham. At first, I thought of getting you a kitten, but Gundham said that they’re way more high maintenance. This one apparently sleeps most of the time, I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, but I figured it would be easier to take care of…if you want it, I mean…”

“She’s perfect,” Peko whispered happily, giving him a warm smile as the cat began purring at her gentle petting. Her heart melted.

“Fuyuhiko… _thank you_ ,” she said, watching him turn bright red.

“It’s nothing,” he coughed, although the pleasure at her happiness was written all over his face.

Peko continued to play with her new pet as she listened attentively to Fuyuhiko explain what Gundham had told him in terms of cat care. He had also already obtained all the supplies she would need – he had spent much of day with the preparations. And listening to Gundham. ‘ _Fuck, that guy doesn’t shut up!’_

“I will have to find a suitable name for her,” Peko said once he had finished relaying Gundam’s advice.

“You’ll think of something,” Fuyuhiko replied, relaxing down on the blanket. He reached up to pull her down beside him. She lowered and stretched her legs out in front of her. They sat close with their shoulders touching.

“Thank you,” she said again, turning to face him.

“No big deal,” he waved her off.

“It is to me,” she said seriously.

“Peko…”

Suddenly his face took on a solemn expression. “I’m really sorry about last night.”

Peko flushed. _Was he really going to bring that up?_

“I was a complete moron…” He continued, his cheeks turning pink. “I want you to know that I…I can barely remember a time when I _didn’t_ want to k-kiss you…I…I just didn’t want to rush things if you weren’t ready.”

Peko almost let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._

There was a beat of silence and then, “Peko…you know that I love you, right?”

She thought her heart was going to swell out of her chest.

“I do now,” she whispered.

He had always been more expressive and better at words than she was. It was something she envied about him. Despite his upbringing, he really did wear his heart on his sleeve. Unlike her. She always struggled with expressing emotions, even now. For her, actions spoke louder than words, and were just, well, _easier_.

And so, with nothing else to say, she leaned over and kissed him.

Catching him off guard, it took a moment for him to respond when her lips met his. But once she felt his lips move against hers, it took her breath away.

He was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. The kiss was soft and unbearably gentle as they explored this new sensation of each other. Peko felt his hand slide around her waist and pull her closer to him. She melted at his touch, her hands coming up to encircle his neck.

She had waited _so_ long for this, and yet could hardly believe it was actually happening.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him pull away for a bit. He studied her for what felt like minutes, as if he was trying to memorize her features. She blushed under the intensity of his stare, but held his gaze. Then she felt his hand cup her cheek tenderly, and his lips were on hers once again.

This time with a hunger and urgency that sent a rush of lightning coursing through her core. He deepened the kiss, the smoothness of his tongue sliding into her mouth. Delicious shivers of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Who knew she could feel so much from kissing him?

She felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her body burning with happiness. Each caress of his tongue against hers caused wave after wave of desire to roll through her. She could barely contain the whimpers that he was eliciting from her with his teasing mouth.

When the concern of diminishing oxygen finally forced them to part ways, it was done so unwillingly.

They gazed at each other, breathless and flushed.

“Well…now I feel like a fucking idiot for not doing that a long time ago,” he sighed.

“In that case, we must…make up for lost time,” Peko replied simply.

“Oh trust me, you’ll be sorry you ever asked me to kiss you,” Fuyuhiko teased, glancing down at her bruised lips.

“I’ll never be sorry for that,” she whispered back.

He reached for her again, giving her a slow, lingering kiss that left her head reeling once more.

A soft mewl broke them apart. Peko looked down to see her new cat pawing at its cage. It had fallen asleep awhile ago, but was now clearly irritated at the lack of attention. Or hungry. Probably both.

“Alright, alright, I can already tell you’re going to be difficult,” Fuyuhiko said, frowning at the cat.

His scowl deepened when the cat meowed back at him impatiently and Peko had to hide her smile at their interaction.

“Home?” He asked, extending his hand towards her as he picked up the cage with his free one. She nodded as she slid her hand into his, savoring the sensation of his skin against hers.

Together they walked back to her cottage, with the warmth of his hand enveloping her and her heart alight with the hope of many more kisses to come.


End file.
